A démoniaque voyeur présumé, avocat désabusé
by Didou367
Summary: "Comment ? Mais non, enfin, Maria, je suis sûr qu'il n'irait jamais aussi loin. Même lui a un minimum de morale, je dirais." Et c'est ainsi que débute le plaidoyer mensonger de Marco.


**Titre :** A démoniaque voyeur présumé, avocat désabusé.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 21 Novembre, L'avocat du Diable/Se faire l'avocat du Diable.  
**Fandom :** Eyeshield 21.  
**Couple :** Hiruma/Marco.  
**Rating :** PG-13/T.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 appartiennent à Murata et Inagaki.  
**Participation au vote de fin du mois :** Non.

* * *

« Comment ? Mais non, enfin, Maria, je suis sûr qu'il n'irait jamais aussi loin. Même lui a un minimum de morale, je dirais. »

Ecoutant à moitié la réponse virulente de sa manager, Marco posa ses iris cérulés sur son amant, assis sur le canapé – il retint à grand-peine une grimace exaspérée à la vue de ses pieds croisés sur la table basse –, son ordinateur portable sur les cuisses. Il quitta l'écran des yeux pour questionner son cadet par le biais d'un haussement sourcil.

« Eh bien, le mieux, ce serait tout de même que je lui demande, je dirais, soupira l'intéressé avant d'éloigner le portable de son oreille. Hiruma, aurais-tu pris des photos de Maria pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche ? »

Le susnommé laissa un sourire méphistophélique étirer ses lèvres ténues – et dévoiler sa dentition inhabituellement acérée – mais, dans le même temps, une expression abasourdie crispa les traits anguleux de son faciès d'albâtre.

« Himuro, ta fuckin' manager, tu veux dire ? Non, j'ai pas pris de photos d'elle à poil, démentit-il de façon indifférente. »

A la vue de cette incompréhension ainsi qu'à l'entente de ce déni qu'il sut factices, l'autre poussa un soupir désabusé, le morigéna de son regard perçant – ce qui ne servait à rien puisque le principal concerné avait de nouveau centré son attention sur le site qu'il parcourait – puis reprit le téléphone et décréta à son amie d'une voix velouteuse :

« Tu l'as entendu, non ? Il n'a rien fait, et je peux t'assurer qu'il était honnête. Tu sais très bien que je le connais, je l'aurais tout de suite compris, s'il me mentait. »

Ainsi continua t-il à assurer l'innocence de son compagnon à son interlocutrice quant à cette affaire pendant une dizaine de minutes, tout cela sous les prunelles aventurine amusées du sujet de discussion qui l'observait mentir à la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui, j'espère vraiment que tu retrouveras celui a pris de tels clichés.  
-Dis à Himuro que si elle veut, je peux essayer de retrouver le coupable, intervint le blond d'un ton mielleux. »

L'Italien ne jugea aucunement utile de transmettre la proposition de l'adolescent à la jeune femme, la salua de cette manière révérencieuse qui le caractérisait pour finalement raccrocher et se laissa tomber, avec une lourdeur qui ne lui ressemblait guère, aux côtés de son amant. Ce dernier le scruta d'un air gouailleur, passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur chocolat en un geste d'affection moqueur.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Himuro que j'étais prêt à l'aider ?, se plaignit-il.  
-Tu abuses vraiment, je dirais. »

Le Commandant des Enfers émit un petit ricanement auquel le brun réagit en levant ses iris azurés au ciel.  
Il éteignit la machine portable, la posa sur le meuble qui lui servait de repose-pieds – bien que ce ne fût pas là sa fonction, comme son compagnon s'aheurtait à le lui répéter – et nicha son nez au creux du cou de son vis-à-vis. Il commença à meurtrir l'épiderme lactescent d'absents coups de canine que Marco ne sentait plus véritablement, accoutumé à ces morsures indolores qui n'avaient pour seule utilité que de distraire celui qui en était à l'origine.

« T'as pas honte de me couvrir alors que je prends des photos de ta manager à poil ?, se gaussa celui-ci.  
-J'ai mes raisons de le faire, se justifia le plus jeune.  
-Ah oui ? T'as peur qu'Himuro me castre si elle savait la fuckin' vérité ? Parce que si c'est ça, je t'assure que t'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter. »

Un petit rire impudent franchit les lèvres du safety à cette affirmation infatuée. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à craindre Maria. Cette dernier, aussi hargneuse se montrât-elle, ne pourrait rien faire face à l'artillerie qu'Hiruma transportait avec lui en permanence – il se souvenait encore du frisson d'horreur qui avait agité son corps lorsqu'il se fût aperçu que tous les fusils, explosifs et autres qu'il gardait avec lui ne symbolisait que le sixième de toutes les armes qu'il possédait.

« Je le sais bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, répliqua t-il d'un ton quelque peu dédaigneux, tout en sillonnant de ses doigts la tignasse flavescente de son allocutaire. C'est juste que j'aime bien me faire l'avocat du diable. »


End file.
